Awakenings
Awakenings is the thirtieth episode (the second segment of the fifteenth episode) of Season 11: Rainbow Roadtrip, and 195th overall of LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: Masters of Friendship. It will be paired up with "Harmony and Hope" and will air as the final episode of the series, as part of the 60-minute finale with "Return to Seaquestria", "Shine Like Rainbows" and "Harmony and Hope". In this series finale, the Mane Six and the Ninja have to bring back the spirit of the Rainbow Festival, and Celestia and Luna honor them with a special celebration to remember. Production During the promotion for the 60-minute series finale, Tara Strong, Sam Vincent, Ashleigh Ball, Brent Miller, Ali Liebert and Tabitha St. Germain make a wrap-up party to celebrate "Rainbow Day", despite only held on April 3rd every year. The scene where Twilight has Rainbow wings was shown in a trailer for the Ice Chapter. Aside from promoting the wrap-up party, a giveaway contest will be sent during the last week of October 2019. Rainbow Wings Twilight Sparkle, the Rainbow Tail Surprise Collection, and the Shimmering Friends Collection each feature on their packaging the same rainbow that My Little Pony: Road Trip Event Reader and My Little Pony Annual 2020, as a tie-in with the special. This episode was released on Videoland's on-demand service in the Netherlands on August 25, 2019, two months and a day ahead of its scheduled premiere in the US, but was later taken down. It also aired on 9GO in Australia on October 28, 2019. When the episode premiered in the United States, it did not include the theme song and the episode title card. Right after the song, Living in Color, it was added with Lloyd narrating "20 years later..." and the credits from all four episodes were shown after the post-credits. Plot The Festival before the Coronation The episode begins with the Ninja, Akita, Kataru, and Grimfax all explaining to an off-screen character about an aftermath of the final battle. Beginning from Lloyd's point of view, it flashes back to the Ninja and the Mane Six to the Canterlot Castle, which the reconstruction was finished. Eventually, Princesses Celestia and Luna arrange Twilight that her coronation of the new ruler is tomorrow. Twilight explains why it shifted to tomorrow, as Luna explains that they all want to celebrate the Rainbow Festival together. However, after Twilight takes over to rule Equestria and Lloyd being a Master in Ninjago, Celestia and Luna enjoy their retirement at Silver Shoals, along with Wu and Garmadon. Twilight doesn’t want her friends to leave when she rules, as she cares by her side. Lloyd and Spike always care with Twilight as they are the ones who can rule Equestria together. Celestia and Luna hug Twilight as they are missing each other, but they will always not only to celebrate the Rainbow Festival, but to honor them and the Sons of the First Spinjitzu Master as the legendary heroes. In surprised to this moment, the Ninja and the Mane Six gather an appreciation for them. Friendship awakens The story then shifts to Zane's point of view; after reviewing Twilight Sparkle on her transition to be a new ruler, Lloyd quickly spreads to her when it is up to hard times. The Hope Hollow Resistance went to the Monastery of Spinjitzu, and they saw the Season 11 mural, along with the murals of past adventures, including the tenth season mural. Twilight was happy that there is one's heart for everyone, as Friendship always awakens. Eventually, the other Ninja and the Mane Five persuade Twilight, as memories will last forever. Zane tells the Ninja, Akita and Kataru about rekindling Friendships, by obtaining a special flower, known as the Flower of Awakening. They made a temporal return to the Flower Micro-Realm, by using Pinpoint Amulets. The Ninja and the two Formlings went inside the Ovary and headed to the forest filled with flower sprouts that the Ninja has created. They climbed on to the leaves and reached the sprout bud. Inside, they met Clarity, who is also the Ninja's guide. Clarity met new friends, Akita and Kataru, and Zane tells them about the special flower that can rekindle their memories. Clarity shows the Ninja and the Formlings to the Awakening Garden, where it contains rare flowers that can found in this realm. The Ninja picked the Flower of Awakening, each with different colors of the rainbow. Akita and Kataru were also holding the violet flower, as it symbolizes togetherness. Restoration of Hope The scene later shifts to Akita's point of view; Grimfax appoints Princesses Snowblossom and Seaspark as the new leaders of the Never-Realm. Akita meets Grimfax, and he made some invitations to their friends for the coronation. Wu, Garmadon, Celestia and Luna met Grimfax, and Snowblossom and Seaspark bow at Celestia and Luna, as their royalty. Celestia said to the sisters that one day they will be like Twilight Sparkle when ruling Equestria. Initially back at the Canterlot Castle, they saw a stained glass wall of the Six Alicorns of the Sixteen Realms. Snowblossom and Seaspark melted with tears of joy, and they all hug Grimfax as they all remember the enemies they faced. In Hope Hollow, Cloning Zane asked his brother and Lloyd about the cause of Hope Hollow losing magic, while still holding on to the Flower of Awakening. Lloyd, Zane and Twilight finally identify the town's loss of color as a result of "hopeless magic", that was created by Vex the Formless—he created this kind of magic to subjugate the Formlings and the people in the Never-Realm, with the corrupted power of the Scroll of Forbidden Spinjitzu. The hopeless magic cause everything to lose color from the inside, when Vex tries to subjugate the Never-Realm, with the Cloning friend, resulting in the giant sprouts in the Flower Micro-Realm to wither and die, the core of the Snowflake was enveloped in darkness, not enough warmness in the Cushion Micro-Realm, the core loses magic at the Droplet Micro-Realm, which cause Seaquestria and the entire Mount Aris to lose its color and the Prism of Light starts to break in the Rainbow Micro-Realm, in which the townsponies and the townspeople drifted apart and lost hope in one another, and the destruction of the Rainbow Generator pushed them over the edge, causing color to disappear. With the return of the Rainbow Festival and gaining Hope, the town's hope—and its color—has started to come back. Mayor Sunny Skies addresses the townsponies and the townspeople and thanks Twilight and her friends for helping bring hope and friendship back to Hope Hollow. He activates the Rainbow Generator, and the sight of the rainbow aurora fully restores the town's color. Petunia Petals congratulates Sunny on his speech, but he says that was not the speech he was working on. The speech Sunny was working on all day turns out to be a marriage proposal, and he asks Petunia to marry him, to which she happily says yes. Lloyd looks at the marriage proposal for Petunia Petals, and he decided to propose his new girlfriend, Akita. He said that she saved his life, and he worried that he needs a new girlfriend, as his former one was gone forever. He finally asks Akita to be his Yang, but she was arrogant that he will hear stories about Harumi, so Akita finally accepts the proposal to Lloyd. Friendship forms a rainbow The story shifts back to present day, where it is revealed the off-screen character that the Ninja, Akita, Kataru and Grimfax were speaking to is the Young Six. With their explanations over, they started the Rainbow Festival at Ninjago City. Starlight Glimmer and P.I.X.A.L. receive gifts to Snowblossom and Seaspark, as memories with the Mane Six. Just then, Rainbow Dash, Pickle, and Barley put on their aerial performance, closing with a sonic rainboom and a sparkle boom made by Diamond Spark. Rainbow Dash, Barley and Pickle even made friends with her, as she practiced doing maneuvers in the Never-Realm. They all cheer, even Krag came up as well. The Ninja saw an unforgettable sight that a rainbow appears in Ninjago City, for the very first time, and Kai uses the phone to take a picture of it. Kataru is obsessed with digital devices and social networking, so Kai teaches Kataru how to use the devices and going to various social media sites like Instabook, Chirp and Shotchat. Pinkie Pie hits the Trout DJ with a music and the main cast comes together to sing Living in Color, with festivities and joy. At the end of the song, Twilight and Snowblossom takes flight on her new rainbow wings and soars at the screen, proclaiming that Friendship will form a rainbow. Post-Credits: The storybook closes, but a new beginning In the post-credits taking place 20 years later, Twilight Sparkle and Lloyd finally finished the story to Twilight's student Luster Dawn and the Ninja's children. Eventually, Luster explains how Snowblossom and Seaspark become true rulers, and what happened to the Dazzlings. Twilight explains to her, when suddenly a call came from the Canterlot Castle. Twilight answers a call from Snowblossom and Seaspark, who are all grown-up in the Never-Realm. Snowblossom tells how Ninjago and Equestria are doing, with Twilight said that the two realms are in peace, with no more villains. Eventually, the Council of Friendship tells Twilight that something is going wrong at the Canterlot Castle, only realizing that it was Gallus who always try to fall in love with Silverstream. The Ninja and the Mane Six bring Luster Dawn and the Ninja's children somewhere. They explore the Ancient Pyramid, which is now a popular tourist attraction. Clutch Powers was a tour guide at the Pyramid. Later, they explore the School of Friendship, where Aspheera is now a Magic teacher for some students. Antonia and Nelson are delivering newspapers to Ninjago City and Equestria, now with more paperboys and papergirls helping them. The episode ends to reveal the other character's futures. Mayor Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals have Twins, Kataru shares a loving reunion with Mayuri, a Peacock Formling, Cloning Zane now works at the Borg Tower, Lyra and Sweetie Drops marry, Derpy publishes a muffin-themed cookbook, Twilight Sparkle takes ownership of the School for Gifted Unicorns, Pinkie Pie and Cheese Sandwich marry and have a son and Rarity opens new boutiques for non-ponies. After Luster Dawn returns to Ponyville, the Mane Six, the Ninja, their couples, Dareth, Starlight Glimmer, Trixie, Sunset Shimmer and Sunburst take a group photo as a memory, and the storybook that opened in the series' first episode finally closes. Cast *Akita - Tabitha St. Germain (Arielle Tuliao as her singing voice) *Applejack - Ashleigh Ball *Aspheera - Pauline Newstone *Barley Barrel - Sabrina Pitre *Bobby Walker - David Kaye *Candy - Tabitha St. Germain *Char - Brian Drummpnd *Chika - Kelly Metzger *Clarity - Chiara Zanni *Cloning Zane - Brent Miller *Cole - Kirby Morrow *Colten - Dean Petriw *Discord - John de Lancie *Fluttershy - Andrea Libman *Holly - Shannon Chan-Kent *Gallus - Gavin Langelo *Garmadon - Mark Oliver *Grimfax - Brian Drummond *Jay - Michael Adamthwaite *Jenny - Aloma Steele *Joy - Courtney Shaw *Kai - Vincent Tong *Kataru - Cole Howard *Kerfuffle - Racquel Belmonte *Lloyd Garmadon - Sam Vincent (Andrew Francis as his singing voice) *Luster Dawn - Sabrina Pitre *Mayor Sunny Skies - Ian Hanlin *Mayuri - Chiara Zanni *Midori - Nicole Oliver *Moody Root - Terry Klassen *Mr. Hoofington - Michael Daingerfield *Mrs. Hoofington - Veena Sood *Mrs. Sweetcake - Britt McKillip *Nya - Kelly Metzger *Ocellus - Dewyn Dalton *Olivia - Maggie Blue O'Hara *P.I.X.A.L. - Jennifer Hayward *Petunia Petals - Kelly Metzger *Pickle Barrel - David Kaye *Pinkie Pie - Andrea Libman (Shannon-Chan Kent as her singing voice) *Princess Celestia - Nicole Oliver *Princess Luna - Tabitha St. Germain *Princess Seaspark - Claire Corlett *Princess Snowblossom - Ali Liebert (Shylo Sharity as her singing voice) *Rainbow Dash - Ashleigh Ball *Rarity - Tabitha St. Germain (Kazumi Evans as her singing voice) *Sandbar - Vincent Tong *Silverstream - Lauren Jackson *Smolder - Shannon Chan-Kent *Spike - Cathy Weseluck *Starlight Glimmer - Kelly Sheridan *Torque Wrench - Rhona Rhees *Trout Pony - Terry Klassen *Twilight Sparkle - Tara Strong (Rebecca Shoichet as her singing voice) *Wu - Paul Dobson *Yona - Katrina Salisbury *Zane - Brent Miller Song *Living in Color *The Magic of Friendship Grows (partially) Trancript *Awakenings (Transcript) Locations Visited *Equestria **Hope Hollow ***Hope Hollow Town Square ***Skies’ Residence ***Butterfly Garden **Canterlot ***Canterlot Castle *Flower Micro-Realm **Forest of Flower Sprouts *Ninjago **Mountain of Impossible Heights ***Monastery of Spinjitzu Trivia *'Narrator': Twilight Sparkle *This marks the final episode of the Ice Chapter, the season and the series. *The original title was Living in Color, which is actually based on the song of the same name. *This is the third appearance of Luster Dawn, since "The Fate of Lloyd" and "The Absolute Worst". *This is the third episode two couples have an on-screen marriage proposal, in that case, Mayor Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals. The first is Big Mcltosh and Sugar Belle in "The Big Mac Question" and the second is Jay and Nya in "The Ending of the End: Endings". **In the same scene, Lloyd made his marriage proposal to Akita as his future girlfriend, marking the first time more than one couple have an on-screen marriage proposal. *A real rainbow appears in Ninjago City for the first time. *This episode takes place before Twilight's coronation, because the Canterlot Castle is already rebuilt. *This episode states that Kataru is obsessed with digital devices and technology, much like Acronix does. *This is the second time where the Ninja went to the Flower Micro-Realm as their temporal return, since "How to Grow a Flower". **It is the second time Akita travels to the Micro-Realm, since "The Never-Ending Snowflakes". **It is the only time Kataru travels to the Micro-Realm. *This is one of the two episodes in the Ice Chapter doesn't feature any antagonists. The other is "Return to Seaquestria". *Shotchat is a parody of the real life social network, Snapchat. *List of the main colors during the main cast's line, "There’s a rainbow in YOU!" **Red: Moody Root, Kai, Jake, Aspheera, Char, Antonia, Akita, Kataru and Grimfax. **Orange: Applejack, Cole, Smolder and Yona. **Yellow: Fluttershy, the Barrel Twins and Torque Wrench. **Green: Mrs. Hoofington, Lloyd, Tox and Sandbar **Blue: Jay, Nya, Zane, Rainbow Dash, Trixie, Sunny Skies, Kerfuffle, Snowblossom, Seaspark, Gallus and Ocellus. **Indigo: Mr. Hoofington, Garmadon and Rarity **Violet: Twilight Sparkle and Lil' Nelson **Pink: Pinkie Pie, Silverstream, Gayle Gossip and Petunia Petals *This is the third mockumentary-style episode in the series. The first is "The Big Mac Question" and the second is "Snaketastrophy". *This is the sixth time that a song appear at the end of the season, along with "Love is in Bloom" from "Rise of the Spinjitzu Master", "Let the Rainbow Remind You" from "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2", "Friends Are Always There For You" from "Curseworld - Part II", "Photo Booth" from "School Raze: Magic Destiny" and "The Magic of Friendship Grows" from "The Fate of Lloyd". *It is revealed that Snowblossom and Seaspark are true rulers in the Never-Realm. *When the Twilight calls Snowblossom and Seaspark in the future timeline, a sound-alike version of the Apple iPhone's "Xylophone" ringtone is heard, previously used in LEGO Ninjago & My Little Pony: The Movie, where the Storm King calls Tempest. *This is the third episode to have post-credits, the first is "Twilight's Kingdom - Part 2" and the second is "School Raze: Magic Destiny". *At the end of the post-credits, the storybook that opened in the series' first episode finally closes. *This is the fourth and final season finale to not be a two part episode, after "The Fate of Lloyd", "Big Trouble, Little Ninjago and Equestria", and "The Legendary Friend". Difference between this and the original Ninjago episode *Twilight Sparkle replaces Lloyd as she narrates the episode title. **However, Lloyd narrates "20 years later...", nearly after Living in Color, when the episode premiered in the US. *During the marriage proposal, Akita's line, "By boring him to death with stories about Harumi?" is reused in the original Ninjago episode, "Secret of the Wolf". Errors *During Kerfuffle's verse in Living in Color, Garmadon was under indigo, despite his signature color is violet. Gallery 5BD2776A-E44A-46D3-B8D6-84A94CE7B3E3.jpeg|Title Card. 21E73034-DBE9-41A8-9B31-DDFC14338A8D.png 4887AE07-F421-4930-99B2-DCE93685D1EB.png F69B1FED-A906-4A78-BA58-51AAB6E6616E.png|Torque Wrench gains color. F14E4A00-8D76-4A8C-8B8E-FF2DF31DAC55.png|Kerfuffle gains color. 7798CBE5-4A23-4408-95FC-453D61C521CF.png|Sunny Skies and Petunia Petals gained color. 7D94D0F2-6B4B-4680-BC45-FFCBC6C497AC.png|"♪''Make a rainbow and you will see, how together we are like one when we harmonize''♪!". 0C72500D-4C75-4C48-9D1E-AB4423A7FFDF.png 97DA57D1-A4D6-429D-B3C7-33B5DA1625F2.png|"♪''There's a rainbow in YOU♪''!" F6902B26-E417-4CF8-A480-1D7B9EE6088C.png FAE8ACAE-76F3-4FEE-A490-DE3735704327.png|A picture of the Ninja during the post-credits, before the camera moves to the main scene. E7DA6711-0767-4CEB-8013-847C5E57235E.png|The storybook closes, but a new beginning!